Write A Caption
Write a one or two sentence caption for these pictures from news stories. Write Your Own Caption Below See Also: * Photo Archive * Breaking News, where you can fill the internets tubes with the latest in truthy news! =International Furniture Show= Ikea Attacks!--Randroid 19:16, 21 April 2007 (UTC) =Bucharest Fashion Week= "Jolly Roger" (Johnny Depp) performs "Hamlet gone wild": "Alas, poor Yorick, I knew him Horatio (yes, in that way)." '--Alethic Logic 17:41, 20 April 2007 (UTC)' =Two Penguins= Liberals deal another blow to marriage with gay penguin porn. --Careax 13:11, 22 April 2007 (UTC) =Robotic Falcons Used To Control Pigeon Pests= =Stumpy, Now, the 3-Legged Duck!= "AFLUCK!" '--Alethic Logic 16:25, 21 April 2007 (UTC)' "Is that your polymelia or are you just pleased to see me?" --Careax 13:19, 22 April 2007 (UTC) What the flock?! --MC Esteban™ 21:11, 22 April 2007 (UTC) * Now if you excuse me, I'm going to see my friend Blinky, the Three-Eyed Fish. - The Lake Effect 19:51, 23 April 2007 (UTC) =A Bald Eagle= =A Lunar Rover on The Moon, December 11, 1972= Hollywood sound stage, December 11, 1972. Courtesy The Smithsonian Archives. Used by permission. --OHeL 13:24, 22 April 2007 (UTC) "Is that a Starbucks over there?!" --Careax 05:47, 23 April 2007 (UTC) "NOW will you stop and ask for directions?" '--Alethic Logic 17:02, 23 April 2007 (UTC)' =The Earth Seen From Space= "Love it or leave it, penguins." =An Iceberg Off Antarctica= Al Gore's ranting cracks Ice.Tourskin 22:43, 24 April 2007 (UTC) =Chinese Woman Combs Her Long Hair= *Unlike your girlfriend, when she says she's spending all Saturday washing her hair, she actually means it. - The Lake Effect 19:49, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Giant Hair slug attacks not-so Giant Chinese woman.Tourskin 22:44, 24 April 2007 (UTC) =Jimmy Walker and Ann Coulter Go To TV Land Awards= The stars of Nick at Night's new remake of Sanford & Son. --Randroid 20:54, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Who's she posing with, I can't see color!!!Tourskin 22:44, 24 April 2007 (UTC) =Hottest Bollywood Couple= "So when can we start adopting African orphans?" --Careax 05:46, 23 April 2007 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever! Attends The White House Correspondents Dinner= =The Greatest President Ever! Speaks At a Michigan High School= A scene from Warner Bros. remake of The Great Dictator. --Randroid 20:52, 23 April 2007 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever! Honors Superbowl Champs= "Condi, this isn't the team with the nappy-headed ho's is it?" '--Alethic Logic 04:11, 24 April 2007 (UTC)' =America's Newest Ambassador to the UN= Yeah and you just gotta...go for the center left of the chest, THEN THRUST IN FOR THE HEART!Tourskin 22:46, 24 April 2007 (UTC) "My Eagle Claw style will defeat the UN's Pit of Vipers style." =A Drunk Man Sleeps Overnight in Bank With His Horse= *Worst...Cowboy...EVER. - The Lake Effect 01:59, 25 April 2007 (UTC) =Georgian Monk= Padre Mario was fond of this particular path. '--Alethic Logic 21:09, 24 April 2007 (UTC)' Brother Maynard, just before he was eaten by the Legendary Black Beast of Aaaaarrrrrrggghhh. --El Payo 02:39, 25 April 2007 (UTC) =A Gorilla= Donkey Kong watches Padre Mario. '--Alethic Logic 21:16, 24 April 2007 (UTC)' Ape man shot today - the Planet of the Apes is Earth!Tourskin 22:47, 24 April 2007 (UTC)